Get Lost
Get Lost is the final storyline mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Thomas Stubbs to Johnny Klebitz, and its objective is to kill Billy Grey. By matching up the time lines it can be assumed this mission takes place around the same time Niko encounters Bernie in the original game. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the prison *Speak to Terry to get free weapons *Blow up the prison doors *Fight your way through the guards *Make your way to the prison yard *Clear the area of guards *Execute Billy *Get back to Terry and Clay and get on your bike *Follow Terry and Clay out of the prison *Lead The Lost back to the clubhouse Enemies *Security Guards *NOOSE *Billy Grey Walkthrough Congressman Tom Stubbs calls shortly after you complete Was It Worth It? (Johnny can call Stubbs first). He wants to meet Johnny at the Lost MC Clubhouse. Walk into the yellow marker outside to trigger the meeting. First, Stubbs announces that Ray Boccino isn't going to live for much longer, so he's no longer a concern for The Lost Brotherhood. But the Congressman also confirms that Billy Grey plans to pin a major drug operation on Johnny and Angus Martin, and then disappear into the federal witness protection program. Go to the Alderney State Correctional Facility, where Billy is talking to his prison-mate about his bail. Johnny will call Terry and tell him to bring all his firepower and the brothers. Terry will arrive in his van, with Clay and the remaining brothers. Go to his van and buy the whole lot; Johnny asks Terry to sell them for free as the weapons were needed for the brotherhood. Blow up the prison doors. An easy start is to launch a rocket at the laundry service van parked just inside the entryway- causing several guards to be killed. The massive shooting spree collides with The Lost MC and the LCPD. Johnny, Terry and Clay now have to fight their way to Billy. Follow Terry and Clay to the left. When you reach the north end of the yard, another wave of guards opens fire at the corner. One well-placed grenade tossed early can make quick work of this crew. Fight your way around the northwest corner - don't miss the first aid kit on the side of the water basin right at the corner. Then head east where another laundry van is surrounded by hostile guards. Blow it up to thin their ranks and pick off the shooter on the roof. Make your way to the prison yard. Use nearby barrels for cover - you still have a lot of fighting to do. NOOSE will arrive in helicopters.Clear the area of guards. When battling the NOOSE, explosives are your best friend. Use the RPG/grenade launcher and normal grenades or pipe bombs to flush out groups, and when you run out, finish them off with guns. When the last goon drops - the location of Billy Grey is revealed. Get to Billy and execute him for the damage that he did to his brothers. Hold Billy at gunpoint with your Automatic 9mm. Johnny hesitates at first but shoots Billy in the chest after he lunges at him with a knife. Get back to Terry and Clay and get on your bike. Follow Terry and Clay out of the prison. While riding out, there will be prisoners escaping and fighting with cops. Kill them while on the bike, then escape the facility. Finally, lead the last of the Lost back to the clubhouse. Johnny, Clay and Angus with Terry enter the clubhouse, only to find it trashed up. The brothers take a moment to remeber the good times. Johnny tells Terry to put the clubhouse out of its misery. He pours petrol all over the clubhouse and sets it on fire. Terry, Clay, Johnny and Angus leave the clubhouse for the last time and stand outside, watching as their clubhouse burns. Video Walkthrough OizFknYT50A Deaths *Billy Grey - Killed for attempting to turn states against Johnny and the brothers.﻿ Trivia *When already in the center of the prison before finding and killing Billy Grey in the prison chapel, instead of taking cover with Terry and Clay, if Johnny heads to the chapel before killing Billy and shoots from there and kill all the guards, the mission will halt right there and Billy will not spawn at the chapel. This glitch will keep the mission from finishing and the mission has to be failed. *If a brother is killed before blowing up the doors, Johnny's cover will be blown and the mission will fail. *Depending on what explosive weapon Johnny has when he approaches the gate, he will say different things. The player can switch weapons to hear different things. *You cannot add the knife that Billy tries to kill you with to your inventory of weapons. *It is unknown what happened to Gerry McReary (who was in the prison on multiple charges) during this mission. Some prisoners are seen escaping, while others are casualties. It is possible he would have at least been a witness of the prison break. This is particularly interesting due to the fact that Packie McReary is seen leaving Liberty City at the end of TBoGT. *This is the only other mission, the other being Off Route, where the Prison Bus is seen, but it cannot be entered or controlled. *Like Area 69 during Black Project in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Alderney State Correctional Facility has a speaker phone voicing commands and other chit chat to prisoners and guards alike that is only present during this mission. *After the mission, Johnny will be able to make several calls; one to Thomas Stubbs, who offers to hire Johnny as his personal hitman, which Johnny declines, one to Ashley Butler, who asks Johnny for forty dollars, which Johnny declines, and one to Angus Martin about the memories of The Lost MC and how much Jim's loss has affected them. *The songs playing during the End Credits after the mission are "Every Picture Tells a Story", by Rodney Stewart, "Touch Too Much", by AC/DC and "China Grove", by The Doobie Brothers which all three are on the radio station, Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. Gallery Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy Grey in the prison talking to another inmate. Get lost 3.JPG|Terry, Clay and two other Lost bikers arrive to help Johnny. Get Lost 4.JPG|Johnny gets free weapons from Terry's gun van. Get Lost 5.JPG|Johnny blows up the prison doors with a Rocket Launcher. Get Lost 6.JPG|Johnny, Terry and Clay attack the guards in the prison. Get Lost 7.JPG|The Lost Brotherhood pushes deeper into the prison. Get Lost 8.JPG|Johnny corners Billy Grey. Get Lost 9.JPG|Johnny shoots Billy after he attempts to attack Johnny with a Knife. Get Lost 10.JPG|Johnny follows Terry and Clay out of the prison. Get Lost 11.JPG|Johnny leads the bikers back to The Lost Clubhouse. ---- ---- de:Get Lost es:Get Lost fr:Get Lost Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned